The use of geothermal energy to provide mechanical work is old; however, the processes involving the use of such energy have, for the most part, been inefficient and counterproductive for one reason or another. Typically, steam and brine from a geothermal well contain impurities which cause deposition of scale on heat transfer surfaces. Also, the steam contains particulates or corrosive gases which cause structural damage to apparatus through which the steam is directed, such as the blades of a turbine. Among the prior disclosures which show the way in which geothermal energy is utilized is included the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,265; 3,274,769; 3,457,144; 3,470,943; 3,489,652; 3,597,328; 3,681,920 and 3,757,516.
None of the disclosures in the foregoing patents permit efficient utilization of geothermal energy to avoid the problems mentioned above. For this reason, a need has arisen for an improved system and method for utilizing both steam and brine as heat energy sources from a geothermal well to provide useful work yet permit long-term operation of energy recovery devices which are combined to form such a system.